


Dulcet

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Rhys is needy and horny and demanding, ass eating, fancy omega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is knocked up with his and Jack's first child, and is really needing some attention from his mate right about now.</p>
<p>Purely an excuse to write more smut for this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to write Jack eating Rhys is ass, and also some pregnancy sex, so, yeah. There's this.

For omegas, being bonded and pregnant was _heaven_.

At least, that’s what all the piles of books that had been written on the subject said. And sure, Rhys had a couple of those books laying on his nightstand, leafed through with his curious fingers and, on occasion, Jack’s worried and clueless ones. 

And Rhys couldn’t say that those books’ gushing descriptions of a bonded pregnancy were completely inaccurate. After the initial shock had settled, Rhys had embraced the way his hormones flooded his body like honey, making him sweet and languid and relaxed. Despite his frustration at being constrained from his usual, deadly co-CEO self, the omega found himself relieved at times to take a small break from all the high-stakes, nail-thin tension that ran through the corporate spine of Helios. It was like taking an extended vacation, sleeping in, eating whatever he wanted, indulging in the ministrations of his protective mate—Jack was far, far more aggressive to other alphas than Rhys had ever seen him, but to the omega, Jack was at his most submissive, eager to please and sate his mate with foot rubs, home-made ice cream, and sweet scented lotions. 

Not to mention all the _amazing_ sex they’d been having. 

It helped that the omega was in a near constant state of bliss from what his body was doing to him. Rhys loved the content feeling that settled inside of him, stirred pleasantly by the small movements of the child within. He loved how the barest thought of his alpha, even far removed from his physical presence, was enough to make his body thrum and tense with want. He loved all the content and aroused and needy feelings going through him, but the actual mechanics were becoming a bit more cumbersome lately. Somedays, when Jack was at work but the barest whiff of the alpha’s smell from a discarded shirt or sheet made the omega go wet and weak, all he wanted was to stay in bed and jerk himself off, but he was so—so damn _pregnant_ that it was hard to even reach, something that would have probably tipped the omega over the edge into angry tears if he wasn’t so desperately horny. 

That was one of those things that the books mentioned in passing, but glossed over in favor of sugar-sweet positivity and good humor. There were definitely not so glamorous aspects of an omega pregnancy, and they didn’t stop at morning sickness and mood swings. Rhys couldn’t deny that his arousal was peaked with the hormones running wild through his system, but actually trying to deal with it properly with a stomach the size of a watermelon was a whole other matter entirely. 

It required a kind of fumbled resourcefulness. So when he found himself alone in his bedroom with that feeling trickling through him, his brain worked through the cloud of needy hormones until he was on his knees on the bed, chest pressed against the sheets as he thrusted manically against a mound of pillows clenched between his thighs. 

It was hardly satisfying, but Rhys didn’t know what else to do. The thought of even getting one of the toys in his nightstand to do the job was just exhausting. He could just feel his arms hurting from probably having to hold the toy at a strange angle to even work around the impediment of his stomach. 

Rhys dug his fingers into the sheets, his hips moving mindlessly as his dick rubbed against the pillows. His body clenched and shuddered, needing more than he himself was able to provide. Rhys scowled and grunted into the bedsheets, finally giving in and trying to reach behind himself to slip his fingers into his needy hole. It helped slightly to have some pressure inside of him, but it was hardly enough to fill him in all the ways he wanted, hit all those deep spots hidden inside. 

_Damn it._ All he wanted was to lay back and be fucked, be satisfied without having to actually _do_ anything. He was so tired and awkward and he just wanted someone to take care of him while he sat back and enjoyed it. 

Stupid Jack. The baby didn’t know any better, so Rhys settled the blame squarely on his alpha. Stupid Jack for having such a nice cock, for seducing him and bonding him and getting him pregnant. What a _jerk_. 

Stupid Jack, and his whole _not being here to fuck his omega silly_ routine. Rationality was slowly creeping away as his due date drew nearer, and all Rhys wanted was for Jack to be here, to forget about Hyperion and stay by his side and fuck him when Rhys actually _needed_ him to fuck him, not when Rhys was sore and cranky and had to pee. Jack had the _worst_ times to decide to be horny.

Well, two could play at that. Through the haze of arousal Rhys managed to echo Jack, the room light in light blue as the display popped up from the palm of his cybernetic. The omega let out a pleased noise when his mate’s face appeared on the display, Jack’s eyebrows worked down in concern. 

“Rhys? What’s wrong? Are…are you in labor?” The slight edge of frantic concern to Jack’s voice made the omega giddy. 

“Not yet…” Rhys smirked to himself. “But…you know what they say…what kind of helps the whole…thing along.”

He watched as Jack’s expression changed from confusion and worry to amused exasperation. He glanced away furtively, before turning back to his mate. 

“Kitten, _reaaally_ not the best time. I know I’m fantastic and you can’t go like, two minutes without wanting some, and really who could blame you, but—“

“ _Jaack_.” Rhys growled, pointedly thrusting his hips into the pillow. He heard Jack sigh, saw the alpha bite his lip. Damn it, if only ECHO technology had implemented scent receptors, because then there would be no resistance whatsoever. 

“Rhysie, I ca—“

“Jack, unless you want this child to have a clump of pillows for a father instead of you, you better get your ass here _right now._ ” Rhys bit his lip, staring at the projection of his mate right in the eye before letting out the loudest, most obscene noise he could muster. He watched Jack’s eyes go wide, the alpha blinking dumbly, token resistance fading with the echo of Rhys’ needy sounds. He watched as the image of his alpha swiped its tongue over its lips furtively, thinking for a moment. 

“Fine.” Was all Jack said before he hung up. Rhys smirked, grinding himself back down against the pillow. Oh, he knew that look, knew that hoarse tone in Jack’s voice. Lately, Rhys _always_ got what he wanted out of the alpha, drawing out favors and requests and demands that he knew the alpha couldn’t refuse, not with the way his instincts were firing. It was what Jack deserved, anyway, for getting him pregnant. With forty extra pounds weighing on his lithe frame, Rhys could definitely afford to be selfish. 

He’d managed to come against the pillows once before Jack finally arrived. He was still rutting against them, body still hot and needy even with an orgasm under his belt, when the sudden smell of his alpha made his skin tingle. The moan that started in his throat only increased in pitch when he felt the bed dip, felt hands on his plump ass, heard Jack’s throaty chuckle wash over his curved back.  

“You’re a bad, bad boy, you know…” Rhys felt lips press against his hip, Jack’s teeth worrying a small mark there that made the omega gasp and rub himself back against his mate’s presence. “Teasing daddy away from work like that…all because you can’t stand not having his cock inside of you.” Rhys moaned as he felt Jack’s broad hands smooth over his belly, cupping it and holding the omega in place so all Rhys could do was push back against the alpha’s bulk.  

“You’re already so full of my kid, and you still need more, you’re still not filled enough, aren’t you?” Rhys shook his head against the sheets, panting. 

“N-No…” Rhys squirmed. He heard Jack laugh, felt the bedsprings creak as the alpha stretched himself along the bed.  

Jack carefully rolled the omega on to his side, settling himself between Rhys’ legs, one of the man’s knees slung over his shoulder as he held him open. Rhys shivered, looking down over the clothed curve of his stomach to see Jack raising his eyebrows, drawing his tongue of this lips and shooting the flustered omega a devious smile.

Jack appraised his mate’s small, bright red cock, desperate for release, old cum smeared against the underside of his belly. Jack hummed thoughtfully, eyes grazing over his mate’s lower regions. Rhys moaned and wriggled his hips, craning his neck to glare down at Jack. 

“W-what’s the hold up, Jack? Just go ahead and suck me or— _ahh_ —“ Rhys cried out, back arching as he felt something warm and wet rub up against his entrance. The slick oozing out of him, combined with the saliva from Jack’s tongue created an unbelievable sensation that nearly made the omega go cross-eyed. 

The alpha lapped at Rhys’ quivering entrance, burying himself between his mate’s soft asscheeks. Rhys tasted perfect, like fermented honey, thick and rich and oozing over his tongue. He pressed further, the slick muscle beginning to probe into his omega’s slit, feeling the way Rhys shivered and clenched around him. 

Rhys pressed a hand over his mouth, canines digging into his flesh as he struggled through the ceaseless sensations strumming through his body. Tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over as he screamed out into his palm, utterly needy and desperate, his already sensitive body flooded with even more hormones  . His chest and cock stung with stimulation, begging for attention but Jack was fully enamored with his mate’s ass, and that was fine, actually, _better_ than fine. Rhys finally had what he wanted—he just laid back, pleasure wrecking his body as Jack took care of him. Hormones flooded through the hapless omega, making him writhe and twitch against his alphas hands and tongue. 

He let out a sob when Jack’s tongue left him, cock still straining and red, but not a moment later it was replaced with a thick pressure that quickly slide into the omega’s loose hold. Rhys writhed as Jack sunk in to the hilt, the warmth of his mate’s body like fire that quickly pushed him over the edge. The omega jerked his hips desperately as he splattered cum against his stomach, pleasured tears dripping from his eyes as he moaned. Jack continued to thrust, holding the omega as open as he could manage as he pushed deep into the pregnant man’s body. The site of Rhys wriggling around, overstimulated and mindless as he clenched around Jack’s cock was more than enough to drive the alpha to a quick release, knot swollen and locked inside of his mate as Jack hunched over his omega, panting. Rhys whined as he was filled with Jack’s cum, stretched to his absolutely limit and utterly sated. 

“When you’re done…” Rhys hummed, shifting against Jack’s knot as he shot his mate a pleased smirk. “You better carry me to the bath. I’m all disgusting and sweaty. I mean, now that you’re back home and all, you might as well.” There was no way that the alpha was going to go back to work after this. Rhys was going to see to it. He purred happily, leaning into the touch as Jack ran his fingers through his sweaty locks. 

“Such a selfish, needy little kitten.” Jack chuckled hoarsely, kissing his mate on the temple. Maybe he should mind that he could be drawn away from business so readily by his omega, but indulging Rhys in his needs was just so much _fun_. 


End file.
